I'd Lie
by Mrs. Rose Taurusia
Summary: Tercipta suatu kebohongan sebagai lelucon itu tidak menjadi masalah, tapi bagaimana jika sebuah lelucon itu dianggap kenyataan?, Rnr Please. Collab with Gracia De Mouis Lucheta,Lucifionne and Rievectha Herbst. Re-PUBLISH


Ini hasil dari diskusi bersama Mila dan Riva mencapai suatu kesepakatan membuat fic collab yang beradaptasi dalam drama korea "Lie To Me". Akan tetapi dalam judul dan jalan ceritanya agak sedikit berbeda dengan drama aslinya. Oke langsung dalam cerita—

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**I'd Lie"**

**Collab Between Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, Lucifionne and Rievectha Herbst**

**Genre : Romance****/Humor**

**Rated : T****-eens**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU.**

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

*******Terinsipirasi ****Korean Drama Lie To Me***

* * *

.

.

.

Senja menunjukkan matahari terbenam arah mata angin barat menandakan malam akan tiba. Angin semayam menerpa pohon-pohon kelapa muda dengan daun-daun berdansa kesana kemari seolah senang dengan para wisatawan yang mengunjungi pulau _Kirizu no Hana_. Pulau ini terkenal dengan surganya biota laut dan ombak yang menawan memikat para peselancar untuk menikmati alunan ombaknya.

Suasana matahari terbenam ternyata memikat seorang wanita yang berusia 32 tahun dengan kaos berbahan halus warna _peach_ ditutupi dengan kemeja warna _soft Pink_ juga dipadukan dengan celana jeans warna _blue _ sebatas lutut—tengah duduk di salah satu café pantai, dia duduk tidak sendirian—disampingnya ada dua yang bisa dikatakan sahabat yang bercanda ria.

Wanita ini memiliki paras wajah yang terbilang masih muda dan rambut warna _pink_ yang mencolok serta mata _emerald_ yang indah. Dia masih _single_ padahal umur dia seharusnya sudah menikah dan mungkin—memiliki anak.

Menampik hal itu, wanita ini trauma akan suatu hubungan dengan lelaki karena pengalaman masa lalunya diputus oleh lelaki pujaan hatinya maka dia melampiaskan dalam sebuah pekerjaan yang terbilang menguras waktunya sebagai _Pegawai Negeri Sipil tingkat 5 di kementerian kebudayaan, olahraga dan pariwisata Jepang _tidak memikirkan namanya pacaran apalagi—menikah.

Seakan bosan dengan liburan kali ini, maka kakijenjangnya ingin beranjak dari kursi akan tetapi ditahan oleh salah satu sahabatnya—

"Mau kemana kau, Sakura?" Ujar wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang serta mata _Aquamarine_ menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf, disini aku bukan untuk berliburan—tapi untuk bekerja. Mengerti nyonya Ino. Dan sekarang aku sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan tim,maka percuma aku berlama-lama di sini," ucap Sakura menepis tangan Ino yang memegang erat tangannya.

"Sebentar saja… masa' kau harus berkumul di depan laptop kesayangan dan dokumen. Berpikir untuk istirahat Sakura!" Ucap wanita disebelah Ino tengah mengaduk jus _Strawberry peach_ dan meneguknya perlahan-lahan.

"Kalian tahu kan, aku seorang _PNS_. Nanti dikira melalaikan tugas dengan menikmati pulau ini—aku tidak mau!" Sahut Sakura dengan nada suara agak meninggi.

Dua sahabatnya hanya menggerutu dalam hati dengan sikap sahabatnya satu itu yang hanya sibuk dengan bekerja… bekerja… dan bekerja. Padahal banyak kegiatan selain bekerja yang seharusnya dilakukan.

_DRET… DRET_

Getaran berasal dari telepon genggam milik Ino dan memperlihatkan nama kontak yang tertera di layar adalah—

"Sai…" Pekik pelan Ino dan langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

Sakura yang melihat wajah sumringah dari sahabatnya yang bernama Ino langsung bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua kemudian bergumam, "ck, dasar!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah bandara _Kiritsu no teinten_ tidak pernah sepi dengan jadwal penerbangan yang padat dan beberapa maskapai tengah sibuk melayani para calon penumpang. Salah satu maskapai penerbangan bernama _Sakurai_ sudah tiba di pulau _Kirizu No Hana_, tampak terlihat seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam serta rambut panjang yang dikuncir belakang membawa tas selempangan disandarkan dibahunya yang bidang.

"Ternyata pulau ini tempat berlibur yang sesuai, sepertinya adikku super sibuk itu lupa menjemputku."

Dia langsung menaiki taksi ingin menuju salah satu hotel—cabang dari _Uchiha_ Hotel yang berpusat di Kota _Tokyo,Jepang_—tapi diurungkan segera. Dengan headset yang bertengger ditelinganya mendengarkan senandung _I-pod_, ketika ditanya oleh supir taksi—maka lelaki itu menjawab dengan gaya bicara khasnya.

"Club malam _Kirizu_… antar aku ke sana."

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lainnya pada waktu yang sama, seorang lelaki berparas rupawan yang digilai para wanita dengan model rambut khasnya _Dark Blue_ mencuat ke atas serta mata _Onyx_-nya yang tajam serta rahang yang tegas sering disebut pahatan yang paling sempurna diantara yang lain. Bahkan dia selalu bersikap ramah dan bijaksana dengan staf dan para pekerja yang bekerja di hotelnya.

Tampaknya dia sibuk menge-cek kondisi salah satu cabang hotel yang dikelolanya. Satu lagi yang menambah pesonanya—dia selalu tampil sempurna dengan senyuman yang menawan seakan membius seseorang yang berhadapan dengannya.

Diapun tak menyadari getaran yang mengusik di dalam saku jasnya, terlihat tampak fokus dan tenang melihat kinerja para staf di sana.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-sama," ucap lelaki berambut merah pucat menepuk lengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" sahut Sasuke mengalihkan pekerjaannya dan _face to face_ dengan sekretaris yang setia bersamanya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda,"ucap Sasori

"Baiklah. Temui aku di lobby hotel sepuluh menit lagi. "

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sasori kembali meninggalkan Sasuke dan menemui orang yang berurusan dengan direktur muda itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam gemerlap penuh bintang dengan ditemani bulan purnama yang sinar bendera. Tampak suara musik menggunjangkan salah satu bangunan beraksen mewah dengan germelap tata cahaya yang memabukkan pengunjung disana. Terlihat di sana ada wanita yang memiliki warna rambut _pink_ tanpa sadar sudah banyak meminum alkohol hingga mabuk. Dia pun tampak terusik dengan lelaki dan wanita yang cukup—err seksi menganggu pemandangannya—

"Hei yang disana—ini bukan rumahmu seenaknya saja bermesraan…" gerutu Sakura.

Lelaki berambut kuncir panjang tampak terganggu dan tertarik dengan wanita yang memarahinya—kemudian dia menyuruh wanita yang tadi sampingnya untuk menjauh.

"Sepertinya kau sendirian disini…"

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak kenal kau," tanya Sakura.

Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir tipisnya, "Baiklah… baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri namaku Itachi… Itachi Uchiha. Kau?"

"Sakura… Sakura Haruno." ucap Sakura tampak asyik dengan saputangan dan ditulis dengan deretan huruf.

Itachi melihat apa yang ditulis wanita asing di sampingnya agak terkejut dengan deretan kalimat di saputangan miliknya, "su-surat pengunduran diri—maksudnya apa? Kau ingin mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu?"

"Iya, aku sudah berbuat kesalahan fatal. Bahkan sangat fatal membuat seluruh staf jengkel denganku"

Kembali Itachi sangat penasaran dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura,"Kesalahan fatal apa?"

Sambil memainkan pulpen di tangannya, Sakura menceritakan apa yang membuat dirinya benar-benar buruk hari ini—dari sebuah konferensi yang diadakan di area terbuka semua berjalan baik tapi angin cukup kencang menganggu acara dan pada akhirnya dibatalkan segera tanpa adanya pemberitahuan.

Itachi tertegun dengan penuturan wanita di sampingnya yang memakai kemeja warna _soft pink_ juga celana jeans itu—dan tangannya mengambil dengan paksa pena yang dipegang oleh Sakura.

"H-hei, kembalikan…" Sungut Sakura mencoba mengambil pena yang dicuri oleh Itachi

"Tidak. sebelum kau ceritakan semuanya padaku—masalahmu…," seringai Itachi malah mengangkat tinggi pena itu yang membuat Sakura berdecak kesal.

Wanita itu sekarang mencibir terhadap laki-laki tepat didepannya yang memaksa untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya—memang dia siapa?

"Kujelaskan dengan kau, tuan Uchiha. Aku bukan siapa-siapa anda… kenapa harus bercerita masalahku… bahkan semuanya?" cibir Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum geli dan mengembalikan pena kepada Sakura—alhasil wanita itu kembali menyelesaikan surat yang ditulisnya.

_Dret..dret_

Getaran berasal dari saku celana Itachi dan tertera kontak _My Baka Ototou Sasuke_—kemudian dia menekan tombol hijau. "Halo…"

"_Kakak,kau dimana sekarang? Aku sudah di depan Club malam Kirizu."_

Sang kakak terdiam dengan jawaban dari si pemanggil, kenapa bisa dia tahu dimana dirinya sekarang? Itachi menepuk dahinya—bagaimana tidak? Bisa saja adiknya itu mengetahui keberadaannya dengan menge-cek melalui GPS. Sial, dia harus pergi secepatnya sebelum adiknya menemukan dirinya.

"Aku ada di dalam Club malam _Kirizu_…" ucap sekaligus menutup telepon dari adiknya itu. Seraya menatap wanita itu—dan membuat Sakura kembali sedikit terusik. Kemudian dirinya mengambil paksa saputangan milik Sakura dan kabur dari club malam itu

Sakura, pemilik saputangan yang diambil paksa oleh lelaki yang baru dikenal dua puluh menit yang lalu langsung mengejarnya, "h-hei, saputanganku…"

Tampak di luar, lelaki berambut _Dark Blue_ mengutak-atik telepon genggamnya dan sekilas matanya menangkap seseorang baru keluar dari klub malam dan itu adalah—

"Itachi-_nii_… mau kemana kau?" teriak Sasuke.

Itachi tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari lelaki dikatakan adalah adiknya malahan kabur begitu saja. Sang adik mendengus kesal dengan kakak satu-satunya itu yang menyempatkan diri dalam waktu sempit untuk menjemput _dia_—eh, yang dijemput malah kabur. Dasar!

"Sialan kau, baka nii-chan!" gerutu Sasuke seraya membuka pesan dari asisten yang berada di Uchiha hotel—pusat dari beberapa cabang hotel yang dipimpinnya.

_From : Temari_

_Tuan Sasuke, besok malam Tsunade-sama ingin menemui anda di kediamannya. Juga ada beberapa pertemuan penting dengan klien, saya akan mengirimkan ke email anda._

Sasuke dengan sigap mengetik balasan singkat kepada asisten yang dianggap sebagai kakak keduanya itu—sejenak memasukan lagi telepon genggamnya tiba-tiba—

Brukk…

"Ma-maaf…" Rancau wanita yang menabrakan diri tak sengaja didepan tubuh direktur muda _Uchiha_ hotel itu.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke dengan wanita yang menabraknya. Tanpa berselang detik wanita itu terhuyung jatuh dan beruntung dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap tubuh wanita itu dan harus membawanya ke rumah sakit segera.

Tercium bau alkohol dari aroma tubuh wanita yang digendongnya sekarang—dan banyak pasang mata yang mengenal dirinya.

"Wah itu bukankah direktur muda…Tuan Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tampan sekali dia—"

Tanpa berpikir panjang dengan cepat Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya dan membaringkan tubuh wanita itu dan bergas tinggi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sasuke segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa wanita asing yang dibawanya ini. Setelah mengatakan bahwa kondisi wanita ini tidak mengkhawatirkan, dokter tersebut lalu pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit.

Sekilas Sakura membuka matanya, menatap ke arah lelaki tampan yang telah menyelamatkannya. Ia memberikan senyumannya pada lelaki itu dan akhirnya kembali terlelap.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah kembali terlelap, kemudian matanya memandang ke arah kemeja Sakura yang tampak tak terkancing dengan sempurna. Sasuke berniat mengancingkannya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh wanita ini. Namun sialnya malah tersangkut di kaki Sakura, "ck, sial" rutuknya karena secara tak sengaja wajah mereka hanya berjarak 10 cm.

Terlihat dia sangat mengantuk, Sasukepun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bersebelahan dengan Sakura—wanita asing berbaring kemudian dirinya menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Angka jam menunjukkan arah empat pagi, Sakura terbangun dan mendapati Sasuke sedikit terusik yang masih menungguinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Dan—kancing bajumu," ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke arah kemeja Sakura. Sontak Sakura langsung mengancingnya, Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Sakura.

_Greet greeett…._

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar mengusik pemiliknya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Aa—hn—baiklah, aku segera ke sana."

Setelah mendapat telepon dari Sasori, Sasuke langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa basa-basi dan menghiraukan Sakura. Dan tanpa disangka Sakura mengejarnya.

"Terima kasih banyak telah menolongku!" seru Sakura—tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak memerdulikannya. "Hei! Kau dengar aku? Aku bilang terima kasih."

Sasuke yang merasa risih pun akhirnya berhenti, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran uang dari dompetnya. "Ambil."

Sakura hanya melongo kebingungan menatap lembaran uang yang kini telah berada di genggamannya. Sementara itu Sasuke kembali meraih ponselnya. "Sasori, siapkan helikopter segera," ucap Sasuke kemudian langsung memanggil taksi.

"Hei, aku tidak membutuhkan ini—dan jangan pergi kau," ucap Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Apa lagi?" gerutu Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap wanita asing berambut _pink_ dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Ini…," Sakura meletakkan lembaran ke tangan Sasuke, "aku tidak membutuhkan ini—dan terimakasih," Sakurapun berlalu pergi.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat kemudian memasuki taksi dipesannya sudah menunggu lima menit yang lalu, "maaf—dan antarkan aku ke hotel _kirizu_ sekarang."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesampainya di hotel _kirizu_, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Sasuke langsung menuju lantai hotel paling atas—dan telah menunggu Sasori tengah fokus dengan _I-pad _nya.

"Ayo, Sasori. Kita berangkat sekarang…," ajak Sasuke menepuk pundak lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Oh—iya… Sasuke-sama," ucap Sasori menyusul Sasuke masuk ke dalam helikopter.

Dan—mereka meninggalkan pulau _kirizu no hana_ menuju kota _Tokyo_…

Tak berlangsung lama mereka sampai ke kota Tokyo yang hanya menempuh dua jam, dengan tampil agak acak-acakan tanpa menggunakan jas resminya, dia memasuki ruangan kerja dan mendapatkan sang bibi sudah menunggu dengan duduk di sofa _merah marun_.

Tampak ekpresi terkejut dari dalam dirinya, dilirik jam tangan menunjukkan jam enam pagi. Dia mengingat kejadian malam kemarin… gagal menjemput kakaknya… bertemu dengan wanita aneh yang membuat dirinya ketiduran sampai jam empat pagi.

"_Ohayou_, bibi," ucap Sasuke dengan keringat dingin—menghampiri dan duduk tepat dihadapan bibinya.

"_Ohayou mo_, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Tsunade dengan penuh keseriusan.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, "_gomen_, Itachi-_nii_ kabur lagi dari klub kemarin malam—dan…," ucapnya terputus karena sang bibi menendang kakinya hingga terdengar ringisan.

"_Ittai_—"

"Sasuke, jangan mengurusi kakakmu itu—dan jawab pertanyaan itu, bukan menjawab yang lain," gerutu Tsunade.

"Bibi, apa kau masih marah dengan Itachi-_nii_?" Tanya Sasuke

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, hanya kalau dia mengakui kesalahannya. Bibi akan terima kehadirannya di sini…, ngomong-ngomong kau ingat dengan kencanmu hari ini?"

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam dengan _trademark_-nya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, bibi harap kau datang kencan secepatnya dengan Konan."

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya atas ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh bibinya itu, "—dan permintaan bibi sekarang hanya satu… menikah tahun ini atau bibi pecat kau jadi direktur di sini," lanjut Tsunade sekaligus dengan nada-nada ancaman membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri dengannya.

"Ucapan bibi sama seperti tahun lalu."

Tsunade menatap tajam mata _onyx_ milik keponakannya itu, "kali ini aku serius"

Dan—kembali si bungsu Uchiha meneguk ludahnya, "sial…"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maafkan kakak ya, Riva dan Mila jika hasilnya nggak sebagus yang kalian bayangkan. Sesama author, kakak melanjutkan ketikan Mila kemarin—dan hasilnya ide buntu lagi. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya kita akan berusaha semampunya untuk update kilat jika itu mendukung suasana dan situasi.

Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan fic ini?

Review Please…

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, Lucifionne and Rievectha Herbst**

**Finished chapter at Saturday, 11.12 a.m.**

**Edited again at Tuesday, 20.11 p.m**

.


End file.
